Promise Under Sakura Tree
by Momochan UzumakiUchiha
Summary: Sebuah janji yang terikat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,dll**

**Warning : Miss Typo,bahasa kasar,gaje,OOC,dll**

**Summary : Persahabatan memang indah, tetapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari orang itu pergi?**

**~~~~ Promise under Sakura Tree ~~~~**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Sakura POV**

_"Kau nggak bisa mendidik anak! Buat apa punya istri sepertiu!" ucap ayahku_

_"Kau yang nggak bisa cari uang!" ucap ibuku_

_"Kalau begitu aku mau cerai!" ucap ayahku sambil berteriak_

_"Baiklah! kita cerai!" ucap ibuku_

_Sejak saat itu, aku Sakura Haruno yang masih berumur 8 tahun, mengikuti ibuku berpisah dengan ayahku._

_"Sakura... nak, kita harus pindah ke Suna besok... kau tidak keberatan kan?" kata ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan_

_"Nah, sekarang Sakura tidur ya... besok kita berangkat pagi - pagi..." lanjutnya._

_Ibu mengecup keningku dan pergi dari kamarku. Aku lalu memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa - siapa di sana. Dan pergi melalui jendela. Aku berlari sampai ke taman bermain. Dulu aku,ibu,dan ayah sering ke sini bermain - main. Ah, teringat lagi_

_Tes_

_Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku, dan terus berlanjut hingga membuat sungai kecil. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi. Sakit,ya itulah yang kurasakan. Sakit karena kedua orangtuaku kini terpisah. Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku sekarang._

_"Hiks,hiks,hiks..." terdengar sebuah suara. Ternyata ada anak seumurku yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar._

_"Kau..siapa?" tanyaku pelan. Anak itu hanya diam._

_"Aku.. Sakura Haruno,namamu siapa?" tanyaku lagi._

_"Uchiha...Sasuke" dia menjawab_

_"Um, hai Sasuke-kun,sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku_

_"Kau tidak akan mengerti." ucapnya_

_"Aku akan coba mengerti,Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku_

_"Sebenarnya, aku sedih, karena sekarang aku hidup sendiri, seluruh keluargaku tewas karena kecelakaan, aku tidak akan bisa bahagia..." ucapnya. Ternyata anak ini sama denganku._

_"Aku mengerti kok, soalnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..." ucapku lirih_

_"Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan_

_"Ya... i-itu be-benar..." ucapku menintika air mata_

_"Jangan menangis! Kita tidak boleh begini terus kan?" kata Sasuke_

_"I-iya... Benar! Kita tidak boleh begini terus!" kataku._

_"Kalau begitu,ayo kita buat janji!" kata Sasuke lagi_

_"Janji? Janji apa?" ucapku betrtanya tanya_

_"Janji bahwa kita akan terus semangat dalam hidup! Bagaimana,mau tidak?" kata Sasuke_

_"OK, Janji!" ucapku sambil memberiakan jari kelingkingku untuk berbuat janji denganya_

_"Sudah malam sekali ya... lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah masing - masing." kata Sasuke_

_"Benar juga, tidak terasa waktu sudah lama terlewat... Ayo pulang." ucapku._

_Tiba - tiba ada mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahku. Sasuke yang tau itu langsung berteriak._

_"SAKURAAA! AWAS! " ucapnya sambil mendorongku_

_CITT! BUUM!_

_"SASUKEE!" ucapku melihat sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Aku yang tidak kuat dengan kejadian seperti itu pun pingsan._

KRIINGG!

"Hahh,hahh,hahh.. mimpi itu lagi..." ucapku setelah sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi. Aku melihat jam wekerku menunjukan jam 06.15

"Celaka! Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah!" ucapku sembari bersiap- siap.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, sarapanlah dahu-" ucapan ibuku terpotong karena melihatku yang terburu - buru

Tanpa mengiraukan Ibuku,aku pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedaku. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku! Setelah pindah dari Suna ke Konoha pastinya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah...

"Hyuhh, hampir saja telat..." ucapku. Aku segera pergi ke kelasku. Setelah memilih tempat duduk dan duduk bel berbunyi. Datanglah sensei baruku.

"Ohayou Minna! Nama saya Kakashi Hatake, saya adalah sensei baru kalian. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu!" ucap Kakashi - sensei

Semuannya lalu mempekenalkan diri. Setelah itu kami memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran Sejarah, huh aku paling benci pelajaran ini !

KRIINGG! akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku malas pergi ke kantin yang ramai. Lebih baik aku menuju atap dan menatap awan.

"Wahh, bagus juga di sini ya..." ucapku entah pada siapa

"Hn,berisik sekali." uap seseorang entah siapa

"Si-siapa itu?" ucapku,setelah mencari - cari ternyata ada seorang cowok berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku. Ia tidak menoleh padaku sekalipun. Dasar cowok menyebalkan!

"Namamu siapa? Namaku Sakura Haruno." ucapku. Hei,sepertinya aku berhasil mencuri perhatiannya kali ini.

"Namamu Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya." jawabku sambil mengganguk.

GREP. Tiba - tiba dia memelukku. aneh sekali orang ini!

"Hei,hei,cowok aneh,kenapa memelukku seperti itu hah?" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Sepertinnya dia terkejut

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" katanya

"Kita kan baru bertemu sekarang!" kataku mulai sebal

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Ini aku Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap orang yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku pun jatuh pingsan, samar - samar aku melihat dia mencemaskanku.

xxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxx

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sasuke begitu aku terbangun.

"Dimana aku?" ucapku pelan.

"Di rumahmu." ucapnya singkat.

"Rumah? Tadi kan kita di atap.." ucapku lagi

"Kau pingsan lebih dari 6 jam, jadinya aku membawamu ke rumahmu." lanjutnya

"Oh. Ibuku mana?" ucapku.

"Dibawah, menyiapkan teh untuk kita." ucapnya enteng

KRIET. Ibuku datang membawa teh dan kue.

"Oh tante tidak usah repot - repot kok. Aku cuma ingin menemani TEMAN MASA KECILKU ini kok" ucapnya memceri penekanan pada kata teman masa kecil.

"Idih, ngaku - ngaku teman masa kecil, jangan geer dulu ya... Aku ngak kenal kamu!" ucapku setengah membentak. Sepertinya ibuku terkejut.

"Nak Sasuke, namamu Sasuke kan? yang waktu itu kecelakaan itu?" ucap ibuku

"Iya, ada apa tante?" ucap Sasuke. Aneh,sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Ikut tante sebentar kebawah ya nak.." ucap ibuku. Sasuke hanya menuruti perintah ibuku.

**End of Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, kamu tahu kenapa Sakura tidak mengenalmu?" ucap Ibu Sakura. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Karena kecelakaan itu, kau ingat kan?" lanjutnya. Aku mengganguk kali ini

"Setelah kau tak sadarkan diri Sakura pingsan..." ucapnya lagi.

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura, dimana kau?" ucap Ibu sakura. Ibu Sakura mencari di taman biasa Sakira bermain._

_"Oh,Tuhan!" ucapnya setelah melihat anak semata wayangnya itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia segera menelepon ambulans._

_Ambulan pun datang dan membawa 2 anak itu. Ibu Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu. Setelah dokter memeriksa Sakura..._

_"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" ucapnya panik._

_"Dia baik - baik saja bu, tetapi sepertinya dia akan mengalami amnesia, dia sepertinya shock melihat temannya ditabrak..." ucap dokter itu_

_"Amnesia? Oh Tuhan..." ucap Ibu Sakura tidak percaya. Iapun bergegas pergi ke ruangan tempat anaknya dirawat._

_"Mnnn~" ucap Sakura. Ibunya terkejut dan memanggil dokter._

_"Kamu tidak apa - apa kan nak?" ucapnya cemas_

_"Maaf... Tapi anda siapa ya?" ucap Sakura. Ibu Sakura yang terkejut akhirnya menjawab_

_"Aku ibumu nak.. sepertinya kau benar - benar mengalami amnesia..." ucapnya._

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Sejak saat itu tante selalu mencoba membantu dia untuk mengingat..." ucap ibu Sakura

Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa terbengong sendiri.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

Satu lagi dari Ocha - chan! dd ku ga pernah bkin fic nih... Sorry updatenya lma minna!

Senpai, sorry bgt nih, saya newbie sih... tanya lagi ya... sorry.

Arti POV tu apa sih, kayanya pikiran org ya... aku cuma baca dari fic senpai doang ga tau artinya...

Dan yg terakhir...

review please?


End file.
